Ed, Edd, Eddy n Alex: The MisEdventures
by Redterror
Summary: Alex and the Eds adventures range from unsuccessful scams to adventurous walks around Peach Creek.
1. Side Show Ed

Ed, Edd, Eddy n Alex: The MisEdventures.

(A/N: This isn't canon to the storyline of Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy)

Chapter 1. Side Show Ed.

Today in the cul-de-sac, four boys were in the playground performing an act for the cul-de-sac kids. One was very dim and wore a green jacket, along with a red and white stripy shirt, he also wore blue jeans, and black shoes, he was known as the dimwitted Ed. Another was a very bright and intellectual person, he wore a red shirt, purple shorts, red socks and blue shoes, he was known as Edd, but also called Double D. Then there was Eddy, the short stature and short tempered Ed-boy, as he wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe going down it, sky blue pants, and red shoes. And last but not least, Alex, the most sarcastic, and probably witty and mature, child of the cul-de-sac, as he wore a black cloak, black pants, black shoes with a red stripe going down them and fingerless gloves. He had tanned skin, black hair spiked back, and dark blue eyes.

" We are doing this because?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had looked at Alex with the evil eye while growling at him.

" Just do it!" Eddy shouted.

" Whatever." Alex replied. Alex then did a back flip as he landed on Ed's head, he then did a handstand on it, before jumping off of his head and bowing towards the audience, who clapped loudly more at Alex, than Eddy, which made Eddy extremely angry.

" Stop stealing my fans!" Eddy said. Alex had smirked at Eddy.

" Did you have fans in the first place?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy was going to strangle him, but Rolf had thrown popcorn at Eddy's head as everyone booed him and left, as Double D and Ed came walking to Eddy.

" Thanks for ruining another scam Alex!" Eddy shouted. Alex had given Eddy a dirty look.

" Me, how is it my fault, not my fault everybody hates you." Alex said. Eddy had leaped at Alex, but Alex had sidestepped out of the way, causing Eddy to land flat on his face, and look back up at Alex.

" Now now you two, it's all fun and games till someone's feelings gets hurt!" Double D scolded. Alex and Eddy had scoffed at Double D.

" Your not my mother." Eddy and Alex said simultaneously. Double D had just sighed as Ed had broken another part of government property. Eddy had fixed his sights on Ed and growled at him.

" ED, STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" Eddy shouted. Eddy then leaped at Ed and strangled his friends neck as Alex had pulled Eddy off of Ed and held him up in the air.

" Instead of beating up Ed for destroying public property, we should repair things that are broken, with Double D's intellect, my flawless plans and your... well, you get the picture." Alex said. Eddy had jumped out of Alex's grasp as he rubbed his hands together.

" Great idea Alex, you think of more scams than Eddy on piggy bank day!" Double D shouted. Eddy had gotten his three friends in a huddle.

"Lets do this thing!" Eddy exclaimed.

xxx

Jimmy was baking cookies with his oven, but when he tried to open the oven door, it was stuck, he looked at his burning cookies.

" AH, MY COOKIES, HELP!" Jimmy shouted. Eddy had slammed the door open as Alex had walked in with an emotionless face, Double D walked in with an exasperated facial expression, and Ed walked in with a dopey smile, all were wearing the same clothes as Eddy, mechanic repairmen clothes.

" Don't worry, allow us to help!" Eddy shouted. Alex had merely groaned.

" How can we fix a burning oven Eddy? Honestly." Alex said. Eddy had looked at Alex with the evil eye before growling at him.

" No thanks, i will do it myself." Jimmy said hastily. Eddy and Alex had began walking away.

" Eddy, Alex, what about-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

" If he doesn't want our help, then so be it." Alex said. Jimmy had looked at his oven in fright and saw that Alex and Eddy had closed the door.

" Okay okay, you can fix it!" Jimmy pleaded, to only find Eddy in front of him, but getting pushed aside by Alex, who held his arm out.

" A dollar." Alex said calmly. Jimmy just nodded and gave Alex the dollar, as Alex had walked up to the overheating machine. He then tried to open the door, as Eddy walked behind him.

" Any luck?" Eddy asked. Alex had shrugged, and noticed Jimmy had left.

" Where is Jimmy?" Alex asked. Eddy shrugged.

" Who cares!?" Eddy replied. Alex had just shrugged and beckoned Double D to come closer, but Ed had grabbed a lamp and began smashing the oven, as Eddy did the same with the TV.

" What in Sam Hill are you two doing!?" Double D asked. The two Eds had stopped as Alex had looked at them incredulously.

" That is how we repair an oven?" Alex asked in disbelief. Double D had cleared his throat.

" Lets turn the knob to the OFF position." Double D said. Ed did an army salute.

" Way ahead of you chief!" Ed shouted. Ed had meant to turn the knob to the off position, but instead snapped it off, as Alex looked at the oven, as it began to jump around crazily, but looked at the charred cookies, as did Eddy. Alex's facial feature turned from emotionless, to perplexed.

" How the-" Alex was interrupted as the oven exploded as Jimmy's house collapsed on Jimmy, as Alex and the Eds were sent flying to a nearby fire hydrant, as Alex's mouth was wide open at the scene they had just made.

" Oh... My..." Alex said slowly. Double D had the same look while Eddy had taken the one dollar out of Alex's pants pocket.

" Well, as long as we are a buck richer." Eddy said. Alex had turned around and looked at Eddy with disbelief.

" How could you say that?" Alex asked. Double D also looked at Eddy, but dismissed it.

" Lets go fix something else guys!" Ed said. The group had nodded as they had walked past Jonny stuck in a tree.

" Jonny?" Alex asked. Eddy had laughed at Jonny, Double D shook his head while Ed just looked at plank with a goofy grin.

" We could fix your head, for a price." Eddy said slyly. Eddy had snapped his fingers as Ed had used Jonny's legs to get him down, but Jonny had groaned in pain.

" Ed, stop, its too tight!" Jonny exclaimed, Ed had let go as Alex had stepped forward.

" We need some lubrication to free Jonny from the tree's grip." Alex said. Double D had clapped his hands, while Alex looked at him.

" Great observation!" Double D said. Alex had arched an eyebrow at his sock hat wearing friend.

" An idiot could have pointed it out." Alex said. Double D had just grumbled while Jonny had looked at Alex.

" I have soap in the kitchen." Jonny said. Alex had looked at Jonny and nodded.

" Sure, lets go." Alex said. The Eds had nodded and followed him to the house, but Jonny had thrown plank at Eddy's head.

" Plank is going with you so nothing funny happens." Jonny said. Alex had picked Plank up and chuckled at Eddy.

xxx

They were inside the kitchen, as Double D was looking across the shelves, Eddy was sitting on a table, Alex was leaning against a fridge, and Ed was underneath the the kitchen sink.

" How anyone can find detergent in this mess is beyond me, oh, here it is!" Double D said, getting a pink bottle of soap from the shelf. Eddy had leapt off of the table while Alex had moaned.

" What's up with you?" Eddy asked. Alex had pointed to Ed, who had pulled out the pipes for the kitchen sink.

" What, again?" Eddy asked.

" What's going on in there?" Jonny asked. Eddy had run to the front door with Plank in his hands.

" Nothing, you see, you got a leak in your pipe, and it is an extra quarter to fix it." Eddy said.

" Okay, what? They did what Plank, help, get me down from here, HELP!" Jonny said. Eddy had covered Plank's mouth as he went into the kitchen, he was clearly angry as his face was red, which Alex had laughed at.

" How will we fix this?" Alex asked.

" Don't worry, we have got everything, under control, we have got the ultimate tool." Eddy said though clenched teeth, looking at Ed.

xxx

Eddy had looked at the crudely fixed sink with pride as Double D and Alex looked at it incredulously.

" I was born to do this Double D." Eddy said. Alex's jaw had practically dropped while Double D had slapped a hand on his forehead.

" It isn't fixed, to be honest, it was better broken." Alex said. Double D, had agreed, as Eddy had looked at Alex with annoyance.

" Oh yeah, you could had done better!?" Eddy shouted. Alex had shrugged.

" Probably." Alex said. Eddy had growled. Ed had walked out with a hot water tank in his hands.

" Can i build a bird house with this?" Ed asked. Eddy had looked at Ed and began growling at him while Alex looked at him with disbelief, but Double D was sweating a lot.

" It is so hot, it is becoming a sauna in here." Double D said. A light bulb in Eddy's head had lit up.

" That's it, why fix things, if we can fix people!" Eddy said. Alex had sighed.

" Something tells me this will end badly." Alex said.

xxx

Sarah had walked to a sign that said ''Chez le Sweat''. She had arched an eyebrow at the sign, failing to notice Jonny's dangling feet, or the fact that Plank was part of the sign.

" Chez le sweet?" Sarah asked. Jimmy had giggled while tapping his friends shoulder.

" No Sarah, Chez le sweat." Jimmy corrected. Alex had appeared as he just looked at Sarah, who just growled at him.

" Where are your fathead friends, Alex?" Sarah asked. Alex had just shrugged and eyed the two.

" Well, for a quarter, we will give you a facial and a spa treatment." Alex said. Sarah had grabbed Alex by his collar and looking at him with anger.

" You destroyed Jimmy's house, so we're not paying for anything!" Sarah said. Alex had just shrugged and pushed Sarah off of him.

" Seems fair..." Alex said. Sarah had huffed.

" Good, come on Jimmy!" Sarah said. Jimmy had squealed as he followed Sarah, as Alex had sighed and looked at the sign.

" Sorry Jonny." Alex said. Jonny had not heard him as he tried to struggle.

xxx

Jimmy and Sarah walked in the house as they saw Double D with some mustard and cardboard cut out square in his hand, as he seated Sarah.

" What is that gonna do?" Sarah asked. Double D spread a bit across her eyes.

" To soften the skin, so it feels more comfortable." Double D replied. Eddy had took the whole jar of mustard and splashed it on Sarah's face. Double D looked at her head and put a finger on his chin. Alex had come walking in with his hands behind his head.

" What now?" Alex asked. Eddy looked at Alex and pushed him inside the kitchen.

" Make sure nothing goes wrong!" Eddy shouted.

" Okay, whatever you say... Boss." Alex said sarcastically. He then leaned against the wall as Jimmy and Sarah had gotten a towel from Ed, who was a towel rack. Eddy had entered the room.

" Am i a good towel rack or what Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy smiled at Ed.

" Sure Ed, but we gotta make sure you are better." Eddy said while tightening the rope surrounding Ed.

xxx

" My pores are screaming." Nazz said. Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah were in a sauna, as Rolf had gotten nearer the steam.

" The steam is hotter than a boiling pot of beats, yes?" Rolf said. The steam then caused Rolf's towel to go down, as Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah ran out in disgust, as Rolf walked out with a confused look on his face, while being fully naked, and unfortunately, Alex saw too.

" What the!" Alex shouted. Eddy and Double D had came into the room and gasped at the sheer sight of Rolf.

" Dear lord Rolf, put some clothes on!" Double D shouted. Ed busted through the wall with the support beam on his back. Alex had looked at him incredulously, as he got onto two knees.

" Why is this happening to me?" Alex asked. Eddy had looked at Alex.

" It doesn't happen to just you ya know?" Eddy said. Double D had looked up at the ceiling above, as it would be seconds before it collapsed.

" All good things..." Double D trailed off, for Alex to continue.

" Must come to an end." Alex finished. The ceiling then collapsed under nearly all of the cul-de-sac children except for Jonny.

xxx

The house was destroyed as there was a lot of rubble, Kevin had managed to get up, albeit slowly, while looking at Alex and the Eds.

" You guys are in so much trouble." Kevin said. Eddy had searched around in the rubble.

" Tell me about it, i lost my money!" Eddy said. Double D and Alex had just looked at Eddy, not believing what he said.

" How could you think of money at a time like this?" Double D asked. Alex just felt really exasperated, and saw Ed sitting next to Eddy, he then saw Jonny burst through the door of the destroyed house, using the sign as a shield.

" Home wreckers, look how unhappy Plank is!" Jonny shouted while pointing at Plank's face, if Plank had one.

" Whoa there Jonny, don't do something you might regret." Eddy said uneasily. Alex had just slapped a hand on his forehead.

" Well Eddy, i might just be as angry as Jonny is if my house was destroyed." Alex said. Eddy had looked at Alex with the evil eye.

" So!" Eddy said. Alex had just shook his head. Jonny was looking at Jimmy.

" Look, he is reaching for Jimmy!" Ed shouted. Jonny had grabbed Jimmy by his fragile legs and pointed him at the quartet as if Jimmy were a weapon. The cul-de-sac kids had surrounded the four, as possible means of escape, were quickly shut-down.

" Lets just face it Eddy, we will work for the rest of our lives, to pay for Jonny's house!" Double D suggested. Eddy had painted an arrogant smile on his face as he posed with cockiness.

" No way sock head, we can escape, for we are, the Eduardo brothers, and sister Alex!" Eddy said. Alex had frowned at what Eddy said.

" Sister? I'm more brotherly than any of you three, and more mature too." Alex said.

" Like cheese?" Ed asked. Alex had slapped his forehead as he had sighed. The cul-de-sac kids were nearing them when Ed's brain had hatched a plan.

" Ooh ooh!" Ed shouted. He had grabbed Eddy by the hand as he threw him onto the fire hydrant, as Eddy had landed on his feet. Ed then threw Double D to Eddy by his legs, as Double D had landed on Eddy's head. Alex had nodded, as he jumped on the debris, and forward flipped on top of Double D's head.

" Such athletic ability!" Double D exclaimed. Ed then simply ran though the rubble and jumped high up into the air and landed on Alex's head, but the hydrant gave way as water spouted from it and the Eds and Alex were basically bouncing off of the water.

" Hey, maybe the dorks and the dude aren't half bad." Kevin said. The cul-de-sac kids had cheered for them.

" Thank you, thank you!" Eddy said. ' Somehow, i knew something like this would happen' Alex thought as he had frowned.


	2. An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For An Ed

Ed, Edd, Eddy n Alex: The MisEdventures.

Chapter 2. An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For An Ed.

Alex was in his room, lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had sighed, he had loved peace, it wasn't as annoying as troublesome scams, serious injuries, or getting kissed by the Kanker Sisters... Yuck. Alex had closed his eyes, but opened them when his door was kicked down by Ed, literally.

" There is a door knob Ed." Eddy said.

" Sure there is Eddy." Ed said dumbly. Alex looked at his door, then he looked at Ed with anger on his face.

" You imbecile!" Alex shouted. Ed looked at Alex strangely.

" Cymbal?" Ed asked. Eddy had laughed while Alex had just groaned, his mother was going to kill him for this.

" Whatever, so, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

" We are doing our latest scam!" Eddy answered. Alex had sighed in irritation.

" And that gives you the right to smash my door down because?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had growled.

" It's not my fault our friend is an idiot!" Eddy shouted. Alex had looked at Eddy incredulously.

" That is like saying it is my fault for having a door." Alex answered. Eddy had growled at Alex even louder. Eddy was going to leap at Alex, but Double D walked in the room.

" Excuse me for my intrusion Alex, but you are aware of Ed's tooth, correct?" Double D asked. Alex had arched an eyebrow at his friend.

" Ed's tooth?" Alex asked. Double D nodded. Alex got up from his bed and towards Ed, as Alex had opened Ed's mouth, and saw a loose tooth.

" A loose tooth, is that the scam Eddy?" Alex asked. Eddy had looked at Alex, and crossed his fingers behind his back.

" Of course not." Eddy said. Alex closed Ed's mouth, Alex had noticed he was wearing his black pyjamas, with white stars in them.

" I will be right back." Alex said. He grabbed his outside clothes and went to the bathroom, which the Eds heard the shower turn on, as they began to talk among themselves.

" So, what's the scam Eddy?" Double D asked. Eddy shrugged.

" How am i supposed to know?" Eddy asked. Double D looked at Eddy with disbelief.

" How could you not know, Alex believes you have a scam thought up!" Double D shouted. Eddy just looked at Double D and shrugged.

" What he don't know, can't hurt him." Eddy said. Ed had then put his hands on Eddy's head.

" Eddy is the man with the plan!" Ed shouted. The door had opened as Alex walked through, wearing his usual clothes, with a non-existent expression on his face.

" Lets do this quickly, so no injuries, or Kankers, show." Alex said. The Eds had nodded as they got outside of the house, as they leaned against the wooden fence, to think of a scam.

" What now, stand here till night?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had looked at Alex, and growled at him. Kevin had shown up with Rolf next to him, as Kevin had shot the group a nasty stare, while Rolf sported a friendly smile.

" Oh, well looky here Rolf, its dork dork and dorky, and their friend." Kevin said mockingly. Eddy had growled at Kevin while Alex just shrugged at him.

" Whatever you say." Alex asked. Double D looked at Kevin and Rolf suspiciously.

" What brings you here Kevin?" Double D asked. Kevin had scoffed.

" We heard that dork has a loose tooth." Kevin said. Rolf has stood in front of Kevin.

" Rolf wishes to claim the spoils of the yellow coloured Ed-boy." Rolf said. Eddy had growled.

" No, he is mine!" Eddy shouted. Sarah and Jimmy had walked in front of Kevin and Rolf.

" First one to get the tooth, keeps it!" Sarah said. Eddy had rubbed his hands together.

" Deal!" Eddy said. Eddy had looked at Alex and Double D.

" You guys in?" Eddy asked. Alex had shook his head.

" I have better things to do to be honest." Alex said. Double D had shook his head Also.

" I have an experiment i wish to try." Double D said.

" Fine, who needs ya!" Eddy said. Alex had just walked away from the crowd as he headed to Double D's house, with Double D closely behind.

" Catch me!" Ed shouted as he ran through the fence.

xxx

Alex had sitting on Double D's bed, eyeing what experiment Double D was doing.

" What is the experiment?" Alex asked. Double D smiled at Alex.

" I am going to create an artificial tooth!" Double D answered. Alex arched an eyebrow at him.

" Why?" Alex asked. Double D smiled enlarged.

" If Ed loses his tooth, i can give him a substitute tooth, one that will never rot, fall out, or break!" Double D said.

" Like a diamond?" Alex asked.

" Precisely, now if only i can mix the correct compounds together." Double D said. Alex had shrugged and let Double D continue with his work, as he heard the door slam open. Ed and Eddy had ran through the door and locked it, cackling evilly.

" Stupid pigeons." Eddy said. Alex had chuckled.

" Ooh, nice phrase." Alex said mockingly. Eddy had looked at Alex, before throwing Ed at him.

" Now THAT, is throwing the book at ya!" Eddy said. Alex had sighed.

" More like throwing the comic at you." Alex said. Eddy had shrugged.

" Pull that tooth out for me." Eddy said. Alex looked at Eddy.

" No." Alex answered. Eddy growled at Alex.

" Why not!?" Eddy asked. Alex sighed.

" Because, i am not one to get my hands dirty." Alex answered. Eddy had growled and gave Alex a sharp look.

" Fine!" Eddy shouted. Eddy had put his fingers and thumb on Ed's loose tooth, pulled down, and ended up pulling Ed down onto him.

" Better than watching cartoons." Alex said while laughing. Eddy had pushed Ed off of him and got out two boxing gloves and put them on his hands, and gave Ed boxing gloves.

" Ready Ed?" Eddy asked while getting ready to punch Ed's mouth.

" Sure am Eddy." Ed said. Eddy jumped up to punch Ed, but Ed accidentally punched Eddy by putting his arm up. Alex had laughed at Eddy, while Eddy had looked at Alex with rage in his eyes. They then heard Double D's door crash to the ground as Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah came in.

" Give us that tooth now fathead!" Sarah demanded. Eddy had looked at the group with an angry stare.

" Make me!" Eddy said. Sarah's face had gone red as she had walked up to Eddy with her fist's balled up, while Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy were laughing at Eddy from afar.

" Well, its nice knowing ya!" Kevin said. Alex had stepped in front of Sarah.

" There will be no rough housing in this house, this room is Double D's, and you have no right to violate it." Alex said. Sarah had growled at Alex.

" MOVE FATHEAD!" Sarah shouted. Alex had looked at Sarah with a non-existent stare.

" Whatever, just don't fight." Alex said. Sarah's face was going redder than red, and Alex had to do something, before he would be incapacitated, by an 8 year old girl with a temper.

" Double D, you got the tooth?" Alex asked. Double D had given Alex the artificial tooth, as Alex had shown Sarah the tooth.

" Here is Ed's tooth, keep it." Alex said. Eddy had looked at Alex incredulously, while Sarah had smiled and given a hug.

" Thank you, even if you are a fathead." Sarah said. Alex just sighed, as Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf had left, with Kevin fixing Alex a stare.

" Your hiding something." Kevin said. Alex had looked at Kevin.

" Whatever." Alex said. Kevin had shrugged and left the room, as Eddy had nudged Alex.

" Good plan." Eddy said. Alex had shrugged, and looked at Ed with a sorry look.

" This might hurt." Alex said. Alex had then elbowed Ed's mouth really hard, as Ed had looked at Alex with a blank stare. The tooth had fell out, as Alex had picked it up, looking at the stares given to him.

" Sorry..." Alex said. He had given Double D the tooth, and sat on Double D's bed, with his head looking at the floor.

" Whoa." Ed said in awe. Alex looked at Ed, and noticed Ed wasn't even crying, just an empty spot where his loose tooth was.

" Didn't it hurt?" Alex asked. Ed shook his head dumbly.

" Not much, it tingles a bit, but not much." Ed answered. Alex had looked at Ed with a stare.

" Your inhuman." Alex said. Eddy had laughed while Double D had shook his head.

" Now, we wait until night." Double D said. Eddy had looked at Double D.

" NIGHT!?" Eddy asked. Alex had laughed at Eddy.

" Well of course Eddy, never heard of the tooth fairy coming out at night?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had looked at Alex with a stare that said 'Don't start me!' and growled at Alex.

" Your plan has backfired, as usual." Alex said with a laugh. Eddy's face had went red.

" YOU MEAN THAT I GOT A STUPID TOOTH FOR NOTHING!?" Eddy asked. Alex had shrugged.

" I guess." Alex said. Eddy had growled as he stomped off, leaving the tooth behind.

" Later." Alex said as he walked off. Ed had grabbed the tooth as he smiled at Double D.

" One more tooth for the collection!" Ed said, as he had walked out of the room, leaving Double D standing in the middle of his room, with a confused stare.

" All that, for a tooth?" Double D asked.

(Review please)


	3. Series Of Unfortunate Eds

Ed, Edd, Eddy n Alex: The MisEdventures.

Chapter 3. Unfortunate Series Of Eds.

Ed, Double D and Eddy were walking through the path which was surrounded by two fences, as they were talking to each other. Eddy had an angry look on his face, Double D had an exasperated look on his face and Ed had a dumb look on his face.

" I can't believe Alex ditched us!" Eddy shouted. Double D had sighed.

" I fail to believe it also Eddy." Double D said. They had stopped walking as they saw Rolf digging a hole, with a strange looking telephone.

" Snazzy!" Ed shouted. The Eds noticed Alex behind Rolf, he had his hands behind his head as he looked at the Eds with a smile on his face.

" What's up?" Alex asked. Eddy had ignored Alex as he had walked up to Rolf.

" What is a guy like you doing with a cool phone like that Rolf?" Eddy asked. Rolf had looked at Eddy, as sweat was trickling down his face.

" Rolf is burying the burden carried down his family." Rolf said. Eddy had looked at Rolf as he reached for the phone.

" How about i take it off your hands?" Eddy asked slyly. Rolf had smacked Eddy's hand with the shovel.

" No one may use the cursed accessory!" Rolf shouted. Eddy had sucked his fingers while Alex had been laughing at Eddy.

" Well Eddy, seems you got a shovel to the hand." Alex said. Eddy had growled at Alex, before getting Rolf to stand up and push him forwards.

" How about i take care of that phone of yours while you get a massage off Victor." Eddy said. Rolf had stepped firmly in the ground, causing Eddy to fall.

" Well, Victor's hooves do soothe the muscles on Rolf's body, okie dokie then." Rolf said before walking off. Eddy had walked to the buried phone, with Alex looking at Eddy suspiciously.

" That was rather charitable." Alex said. Double D had smiled at Eddy.

" That was a great deed you did for Rolf Eddy, i am so proud of you!" Double D shouted. Eddy had snapped his fingers, in which Ed had appeared next to Eddy.

" Dig out the phone." Eddy commanded. Ed had began digging the dirt as he got the phone and threw it to Eddy.

" One phone, hold the onions!" Ed shouted. Eddy had smiled as Alex had groaned ' This won't end well' Alex thought.

xxx

Alex and the Eds were in Eddy's room, as Eddy was holding the phone in two hands, Double D and Ed behind him and Alex leaning against the wall. He had replaced his lava lamp for his phone as he had smiled triumphantly.

" Another collection for the items no one has?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had growled at him, but then he heard his phone ring.

" Strange, it isn't connected to anything." Double D said. Eddy had scoffed as he took the phone and stood in the middle of his room.

" It's one of those cordless phones grandpa." Eddy said. Eddy had place the phone to his ear, as a ice cream bike had crashed through Eddy's door, drove up the wall, onto the ceiling, and then on top of Eddy. Alex had busted out laughing, Ed joined Alex with the laughing while Double D examined the bicycle.

" Strange." Double D said. Eddy had slid from under the bike as he looked at the phone, which rang.

" It could be the girlfriends from your fantasies Eddy." Alex said jokingly. Eddy had taken the phone and answered it.

" Hello?" Eddy asked. Eddy's recorder had shot out a CD at Eddy, as Eddy looked at Alex standing near the recorder.

" What's with you?" Eddy asked. Alex put his arms up in defence.

" It wasn't me, must be your imagination." Alex said. Eddy had growled at Alex, before sitting on his bed, as the phone rang.

" You answer it Ed!" Eddy said hastily. Ed had got the phone next to his ear.

" Hello?" Ed asked. Eddy got caught in the spring from his bed, as Ed looked at him.

" I get ya Eddy, nighty night!" Ed said as he got into Eddy's bed. Alex had chuckled as he pointed his finger at Eddy.

" Check your bed spring next time." Alex said jokingly. Eddy had jumped up in the air and landed in front of Double D.

" The phone is cursed Double D!" Eddy shouted. Double D stared at Eddy, as Alex had done the same stare.

" Phones aren't cursed Eddy." Alex said. Eddy had growled at Alex.

" I say we test it!" Eddy said. Alex and Double D had groaned while Ed had smiled.

xxx

The Eds and Alex were in the construction site, as Eddy wore a constructors helmet on his head, Double D wore the same thing, Ed wore stuffed animals as his protection and Alex was wearing his normal clothes.

" Eddy, i fail to see what we gain from all this." Alex said. Eddy had growled at Alex as a scowl came across his face.

" He has a point Eddy." Double D said. Alex had looked at Ed, who had two hockey sticks carrying the phone.

" Slowly Ed!" Eddy shouted. Ed put the phone down as he ran to where Eddy was.

" What next Eddy, what next?" Ed asked. Eddy had looked at Ed and growled at him.

" How about you SHUT UP!" Eddy shouted. Alex had looked at Eddy, and heard the phone ring.

" Alex, answer it." Eddy said. Alex had just sighed as he picked up the phone in one hand.

" What?" Alex answered. A lamp post had fallen on Eddy's head, as Alex, Double D and Ed looked, with Alex laughing, Ed joining with the laughing and Double D looking at Eddy.

" There must be a logical explanation for this." Double D said. He walked up to the lamp post and saw a rusty nut.

" Aha, a worn nut!" Double D shouted. Eddy had jumped up from the lamp post as he looked at the phone with fear.

" GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Eddy shouted. Alex had smirked and walked towards Eddy.

" But its your phone Eddy." Alex said slyly. Double D had swiped the phone from Alex's hand.

" I will give it to him." Double D said. Alex had nodded and walked towards Ed.

" You can get out of that now." Alex said. Ed had shook his head.

" I'm not wearing anything underneath." Ed said. Alex had turn a shade of pale green, but that quickly disappeared as he heard Eddy screaming and saw him running towards Ed.

" Whoa!" Alex said. Double D had thrown Alex the phone, as Alex easily caught it.

" Answer it." Double D said. Alex noticed the phone vibrating in his hand, and decided to answer it.

" What now?" Alex asked in annoyance. Eddy had stopped and hid behind Ed, but got ran over by a a rolling cement cylinder.

" Time to take Eddy to the hospital!" Ed said. Alex had shook his head.

" More like the crazy house, he says phones are cursed." Alex said. Ed had laughed stupidly while Double D had groaned

xxx

Alex and the Eds were on Rolf's front lawn, as Eddy had knocked on the door. Rolf had answered it and looked at the quartet with a smile.

" What does the head-and-neck-in-one Ed boy require from Rolf?" Rolf asked. Eddy had thrown the phone at Rolf, as Rolf had looked at the phone with a look.

" Take back the burden of Rolf!" Rolf shouted as he threw the phone at Eddy. Eddy had thrown the phone back to Rolf.

" No way, it's cursed!" Eddy shouted. Rolf had thrown the phone to Ed.

" Hot potato!" Ed shouted as he threw the phone to Alex. Alex had looked at the phone and threw it to Eddy.

" It's yours." Alex said cynically. Eddy had growled at Alex as Rolf had pushed his house back with remarkable strength, with Eddy chasing him.

" Take it Rolf!" Eddy shouted.

" What are you talking about?" Rolf asked deliriously. Eddy had kept on chasing Rolf.

" Take the phone!" Eddy shouted.

" What is this phone you speak of?" Rolf asked in the same tone. Rolf had stopped pushing the house back and ran through the door, and shut it in Eddy's face, who fell to the floor straight away, bruised and battered.

" Bummer." Alex said. Eddy had got up, grabbed the phone and ran away, leaving Double D, Alex and Ed behind.

xxx

Eddy had ran past Jonny, but ran back to him, as he had beckoned Ed, Double D and Alex to come to him.

" Here, keep it!" Eddy shouted as Ed put glue at the bottom of the phone and stuck it to Jonny's head.

" Okay Eddy, wow Plank, cool phone huh?" Jonny said. Eddy had gotten Ed and Double D in his grasp as he had ran with glee, with Alex closely behind.

" Whoo yeah, no curse for me!" Eddy shouted. Alex had chuckled at Eddy, which made Eddy drop Double D and Ed, causing them to land on the floor roughly.

" What's so funny!?" Eddy asked aggravated. Alex had looked at Eddy with a straight face.

" There was no curse, no skull." Alex said. Eddy had growled at him.

" You don't call getting ran over by a FIVE HUNDRED POUND TRUCK BAD LUCK!?" Eddy asked angrily. Alex shook his head.

" No, more like disregard for road safety." Alex replied. Eddy's face went red, as when he gritted his teeth, they looked like they were cracking.

" Lets just do a scam already." Eddy said through gritted teeth. Double D had gotten up, with Ed closely behind, as he walked ahead of Eddy, Alex and Ed.

" Good, we could do with something normal today, eh Eddy?" Double D said. The group had walked back to the cul-de-sac, where day quickly turned to dusk.

xxx

A stand which held chunky puffs, which had a piece of badly drawn art, by Ed, stuck on the front of it, bowls, and spoons, with Eddy behind the stand looking excited, while Alex had leaned his elbows on the stand, looking rather bored.

" Wouldn't this be more suited for the morning Eddy, i mean, it is dusk." Alex said. Eddy had looked at Alex with the same look on his face.

" This isn't any old cereal, this is..." Eddy trailed off as he revealed the sign.

" Lucky cereal!" Eddy shouted. Alex and Double D had looked at Eddy incredulously.

" Eddy, there is no curse, how many times have we got to tell you?" Double D asked. A lamp post had fallen on top of Eddy's head, as Alex had looked at Eddy, and yawned, with Double D looking at Eddy with a crazy look, and Ed asleep on the ground.

" Well, I'm going home to catch some sleep, see you around." Alex said as he walked back to his house. Eddy had screamed as he ran around Jonny's rebuilt house, only for the walls to fall on him.

xxx

Jonny took the phone out of Plank's missing part of wood, as he looked at Plank with a smile.

" You sure are popular, huh Plank?" Jonny asked. The phone rang again as he put the phone back in the spot on Plank, as Eddy had screamed in the background. The ringing had stopped and Jonny put the phone back in place. It rang again as Jonny put it on the spot on Plank as Eddy had screamed again.

(Review Please)


	4. Life Is An Ed

Ed, Edd, Eddy n Alex: The MisEdventures.

Chapter 3: Life Is An ED.

Alex was in his room, who had been sitting on his bed, looking at the picture of his older brother, Zemph, his brother was the cocky and arrogant jock, who would often mock our favourite (or least) child from the cul-de-sac. Alex thought his white clothes wearing brother was a pain in the neck, but at least he was gone, and thank goodness. Alex had sighed, as a smirk had crept up on his face, but that smirk disappeared as his door was once again knocked down, as his older brother, Zemph, walked in, holding Eddy by his collar in one hand, and Ed by his neck in the other.

" Not again..." Alex said. Zemph had dropped the two Eds as he walked up to Alex with a menacing stare.

" I'm back bro, how was life here?" Zemph asked mockingly. Alex had sighed sorrowfully.

" Just grand." Alex replied sarcastically. His brother had laughed, while Double D had walked in his room, and trembled as he saw Zemph standing next to Alex.

" Your... Back..." Double D whispered. Eddy stood up as he brushed himself off.

" My brother is cooler than you!" Eddy shouted, pointing his finger at Zemph. Zemph had simply scoffed.

" Ha, don't make me laugh, he was just as much as a dork as my brother is, his scheming ways were pathetic." Zemph said. Eddy had growled while Alex had stood up and stood to where Ed was.

" Come on Ed, get up." Alex said as he hoisted Ed up onto his feet.

" Your brother is here Alex!" Ed shouted. Alex had growled at Ed, everyone in the room was ticking him off.

" Stop being stupid, of course i know my brother is here, imbecile!" Alex shouted. Zemph had smiled, patting Alex in the back.

" Finally, my brother has a backbone." Zemph said sarcastically. Alex had looked at Zemph with an icy stare.

" And you did?" Alex asked sarcastically. Zemph had growled and had grabbed Alex's shoulder roughly.

" I am the boss around here, so i will be here for quite a while, oh lets say, two years." Zemph said. Zemph had a malicious smile on his face as Alex looked at him with a non-existent stare.

" Whatever." Alex said. Zemph walked back into his room, as music had been blared right up to the top, so Alex could hear it.

" Took him long enough, anyway, guess what day it is?" Eddy asked. Alex shrugged.

" I don't know, is it, make my day worse day?" Alex asked sarcastically. Eddy had growled.

" Now now Alex, lets not be rude." Double D said. Alex had shrugged.

" If you had Zemph as a brother, you would understand." Alex said. Double D had nodded in agreement.

" Well anyway, it is, time for the beach, well, tomorrow at least." Eddy said. Alex shook his head.

" Sorry, i can't." Alex said. Eddy had growled at Alex with a scowl on his face.

" Why not!?" Eddy asked angrily. Alex had smiled.

" Joking." Alex said. Eddy had growled.

" Meet us at my front lawn at 12:00 PM." Double D said. Alex had nodded as he lied on his bed.

xxx

Alex had sat on his bed, and saw it was 11:50 PM, he then went back on the bed, but then shot up in the air.

" Oh no, i overslept!" Alex shouted. Alex rushed down his stairs as he nearly ran to the front door, only to hear his brother's annoying voice.

" Where are you going!?" Zemph shouted. Alex just sighed as he walked through the doorway and shut it, as he ran to Double D's lawn, as he saw a tent, and decided to walk in it. He saw a lot of food on the ground, as he saw Double D reading a book with a flash light, Ed in his sleeping bag eating salted chips, and Eddy next to him, drinking a can of soda.

" Why hello Alex, your just on time!" Double D said. Eddy and Ed had stopped eating and looked at Alex.

" Did you get your things?" Eddy asked. Alex looked at Eddy incredulously.

" What things, you said meet you here, not telling me what to bring." Alex said. Eddy had looked at Alex.

" You can sleep in Ed's sleeping bag." Eddy said. Alex had looked at Ed, as he saw Ed waving his hand, and saw that Ed's bed had drawn flies, and was a bit green.

" I think i will sleep with Double D." Alex said. Double D had shook his head.

" No need, i got you an extra sleeping bag." Double D said, as he handed Alex a black sleeping bag, as Alex put it on the floor and lied on it, with his hands behind his head.

" Now what?" Alex asked. Ed had put his hand up and made strange noises.

" How about we make funny noises?" Ed asked. Eddy had nodded his head.

" I like that." Eddy answered. Alex had chuckled.

" Well I'm going sleep, see you in the morning." Alex said as he got into his sleeping bag. Eddy had looked at Alex, as he grinned menacingly.

" Oh Ed." Eddy said. Ed looked down at Eddy.

" Yes Eddy?" Ed asked.

" Wake up Alex!" Eddy shouted. Ed had looked at Alex.

" Aww, he is just like a little baby." Ed said. Eddy looked at Ed in confusion, but then looked to Alex, and noticed he had his thumb in his mouth. Eddy had burst out laughing, causing Alex to wake up with his thumb in his mouth.

" What time is it mister wolf?" Alex said deliriously. Alex had then looked at Eddy, and stared at him plainly.

" Oh, it's just you." Alex said. Eddy had stood next to Alex.

" Do ya like your dummy?" Eddy asked. Alex looked at him strangely, but then he noticed he had his thumb in his mouth, and took it out immediately.

" I thought it was an emergency." Alex said with a sheepish smile. Alex had looked at Eddy and Ed with a tired look.

" Now if you excuse me." Alex said. Alex had then went back to sleep. Eddy had growled at Alex, while Ed had smiled.

" The little dickens." Ed said. Eddy once again looked at Ed in confusion. He saw Alex on his stomach, his arms all over the place.

" Who needs ya!" Eddy shouted. Alex woke up again, as he looked at Eddy with an angry stare.

" Eddy, shut up." Alex said. Eddy had folded his arms.

" Make me!" Eddy shouted. Alex had grabbed Eddy by his three hairs and hoisted him up in the air.

" If you don't shut up, i will pluck your hairs like a chickens feather." Alex said. Eddy gulped.

" Okay." Eddy said. Alex had dropped Eddy on the ground.

" Good." Alex said as he went back to sleep. Eddy had looked at Alex with an angry stare, as he noticed Double D was chuckling at him.

" What's up with you?" Eddy asked. Double D had shook his head.

" We need rest." Double D said. Eddy just shrugged, as him and Ed were shouting outside of their tent, causing most of the cul-de-sac, excluding Zemph, to hear them.

xxx

Alex had woken up and saw that Double D's clock had said 10:00 AM, Alex shook Double D.

" Look." Alex said. Double D looked at his clock groggily, as he had screamed loudly, causing Eddy and Ed to wake up.

" We overslept!" Double D shouted. Eddy had clicked in as he had shouted out loud, louder than Double D.

" Come on, hurry, we gotta get to our spot!" Eddy shouted. Alex had gotten up and walked out of the tent, as Eddy, Double D and Ed had followed him.

" What now?" Alex asked. Double D was too frantic, Eddy was too angry, Ed... he was too stupid.

" Just follow me." Alex said. Alex had ran left, he continued running until he saw sand.

" There, that's our spot!" Eddy shouted. He pointed to a spot with shade, as Alex had virtually sprinted to the place, luckily for Alex, he got to the spot, the Eds weren't as lucky as Kevin had pushed them out of the way.

" Later dorks!" Kevin shouted. Eddy had growled as he saw Kevin and Alex sharing the spot which was supposed to be Alex and the Eds.

" Hey, that's our spot!" Eddy shouted. Alex had chuckled.

" You know the saying Eddy, first come first serve." Alex said. Eddy had growled as Double D had dragged his two friends to an area.

xxx

Eddy was lying uncomfortably against rocks, feeling some of them stick to his back, Double D had lay uncomfortably against one rock, as he had moaned of back ache, and Ed was standing on the rocks.

" When is see Alex, I'll, I'll..." Eddy trailed of. Double D had shook his head.

" What will you do Eddy?" Double D asked. Eddy had shrugged.

" If only we could do what that Snake fellow did on that TV show 'Metal Gear'." Ed said. Eddy had raised an eyebrow at Ed.

" Is that stuff legal?" Eddy asked.

" Probably not, and besides, there must be a more reasonable way." Double D said. The three Eds had sighed, suddenly, a large shadow had overcast the Eds.

" Huh, what is that?" Eddy asked.

" The shadow of the sun?" Double D asked.

" Nah, that's just Jonny's head." Ed said, the Eds had looked to where Jonny was situated, seeing that he was on a cliff above the heads of Alex and Kevin.

" We could use Jonny's spot to keep an eye on our spot!" Eddy shouted.

" Jonny's spot must have some form of shade too, we must get to the cliff before we get sunburnt." Double D said. Eddy and Ed nodded as they climbed up to the cliff.

xxx

Zemph was in his room, looking at all of the TV channels, a news channel had caught his eye, as he began to view the story.

" It seems that a Mercenary Government has once again thwarted another plan by a 'one man army' looking out to disable our world with nuclear warfare. All we have as evidence is a piece of a blue bandanna, which will be traced for any ID, stay tuned for more news by COD networks." The woman was cut off by Zemph switching off the TV.

" It seems that he is out of retirement." Zemph said

xxx

The Eds were at Jonny's spot after Double D had instructed Jonny to dive into the water, and were currently spying on Alex and Kevin.

" Look at them, in our spot, why i oughta..." Eddy muttered. Double D was mourning over the fact that Ed had depleted all of the sunscreen that Jonny had with him.

" Hey Eddy, do you think Snake is real?" Ed asked. Eddy was to busy spying on Alex and Kevin to respond to his friend's question.

" What about you Double D?" Ed asked.

" Well, to be honest Ed, i don't know, i mean, our government is probably controlled by a group who use war as profit, however some things are unbelievable." Double D said.

" Like how i can carry a bus stop?" Ed asked. Double D looked at Ed incredulously.

" Yes Ed." Double D answered. The sky had turned orange as everyone but Alex had left, who had stood up to pick up his belongings, only to be confronted by the Eds

" Why did you abandon us?" Double D asked.

" Every man for himself." Alex replied.

" Well whatever, you just cost us a perfectly good spot!" Eddy screeched. Alex had covered his ears with his hands before answering.

" Okay, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to leave you guys." Alex said. The Eds had nodded, as Alex and The Eds had walked back to Alex's house to hand out.

xxx

When Alex and the Eds got to the house, they saw Zemph standing outside of the door.

" Did you hear the news?" He asked.

" What news?" Double D asked.

" A man had successfully infiltrated and thwarted a mercenary group, and all he left behind was a piece of his bandanna." Zemph said.

" Solid Snake?" Ed asked.

" The one and only." Zemph replied. Alex had stared at him with disbelief.

" Solid Snake is a make-belief character, if he was real, how come we haven't seen or heard of him yet?" Alex asked.

" If you were a big fan of those 'Metal Gear' shows, you would notice that Solid Snake is a secret agent operative who uses stealth as his weapon and cover, that is why he isn't as well known as James Bond or any other spy, because he is a secret." Zemph said. Alex had nodded slightly, while Double D and Eddy gave Zemph uneasy looks.

" So if Solid Snake is real, is his TV show real too, like the Shadow Moses incident, the Tanker, Big Shell?" Double D asked. Zemph had simply nodded.

" COOL!" Ed shouted.

" Solid Snake is real!" Ed boomed.

" And alive and kicking." Zemph said. Alex had looked at Zemph with a terrified look.

" So all of his enemies..." Alex trailed off.

" Were true versions." Zemph finished. Alex had sighed, he wasn't really ready to accept the fact that a secret agent named after a snake would be real, nor would he accept the fact that nuclear warhead threats are closer than he thought. But, he wouldn't accept, that he and the Eds, will soon be on one of the most life threatening adventures in the world...

TBC...


End file.
